


I Haven't Thought Of You Lately At All

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has a moment to herself in the middle of a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Thought Of You Lately At All

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Dandy Warhols - We Used to be friends - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4iUibbj-7w For lilia2000 because she asked.

The kitchen table in the Harvelle household rarely saw dinners sitting across it. Jo couldn't remember the last time she or her mother put together a meal that couldn't be eaten standing up. Even while her father was alive, the table was more often used for planning sessions; newspaper clippings and weapons spread over its surface. At three years old, Jo had been told which weapons she was allowed to handle and now in her twenties, a table was once again filled with guns and weapons of varying shapes and sizes, this time in some no-tell motel. Her capable hands slide along the barrel of the gun, polishing it with an efficiency usually seen in elite military forces.

On any given day, Jo's thoughts tend to be focused on the next job. Her mother's mind had been made up for her when the roadhouse was destroyed. They'd been hunting ever since and today was the final prep day before going back into the forest to try to destroy a werewolf that has been attacking people around a small town in Indiana.

Jo methodically picks up the next weapon to check for damage, wear, and defects. When she finally reaches the small knife which had once belonged to her father, she stops for a moment. She can't help but smile thinking of Dean Winchester. Jo's sure her mother would have a conniption if she knew the knife no longer reminded her of her father, it brought up images of a handsome smile and the snarky banter that always existed between them. It's been months since she's even thought of Dean. Too busy to stop and think about when she last showered let alone spare a long moment to think about someone she was supposed to hate but never could quite manage to, Jo rubbed the cloth along the blade and placed it back in the table.

Ellen would be out of the house for another hour or so, maybe it was time to see what that boy had gotten up to.


End file.
